teh_dawn_of_the_keiko_deitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Johannah Faith Duggar
|haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Black |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |relatives = Jim Bob Duggar (Dad) *Michelle Duggar (Mom) *Josh Duggar (brother) *Jana Duggar (sister) *John-David Duggar (brother) *Jill Dillard (née Duggar) (sister) *Jessa Seewald (née Duggar) (sister) *Jinger Duggar (sister) *Joseph Duggar (brother) *Josiah Duggar (brother) *Joy-Anna Duggar (sister) *Jedidiah Duggar (brother) *Jeremiah Duggar (brother) *Jason Duggar (brother) *James Duggar (brother) *Justin Duggar (brother) *Jackson Duggar (brother) *Jennifer Duggar (sister) *Jordyn-Grace Duggar (sister) *Josie Duggar (sister) *Unnamed Imprinter |romances = |friends = |enemies = Joshua Duggar *Lucia Fitzgerald |portrayedby = |firstmention = |onlyappearance = |firstappearance = |latestappearance = |latestmention = |nextappearance = |nogallery = no }} Johannah Faith Everson (born October 11, 2005) is the sixteenth child, and sixth daughter of Jim Bob and Michelle Dugger. She is years old. Information Johannah or Hannah as her family calls her is the year old daughter of Diego and Natalie Everson. Personality Johannah is described as the INFP personality type. Hannah is guided by her principles rather then by logic, excitement, or practicality. When she's deciding to move forward, she looks to honor, morality, and virtue - she is led by the purity of her intent, not rewards and punishments. She is considered gifted when it comes to her Spanish class. Sometimes she focuses her attention on just a few people,a single worthy cause - spread to thinly, she'll run out of energy and even become dejected and overwhelmed by all the bad in the world that she can't fix. If she's not careful, she can lose herself in her quest for good and neglect the day-to-day upkeep that life demands. Johannah often drifts into deep thought, enjoying contemplating the hypothetical and philosophical more then anybody else. Left unchecked, she she may start to lose touch, withdrawing into "hermit mode", and it can take a great deal of energy from her family to bring her back to the real world. Luckily, like the flowers in spring, Johannah's affection, creativity, altruism and idealism will always come back, rewarding her and those she loves perhaps not with logic and utility, but with a world view that inspires compassion, kindness, and beauty wherever she goes. Johannah is a dreamy idealist, and in the pursuit of a perfect relationship, this quality shows strongest. Never short on imagination, Hannah dreams of the perfect relationship, forming an image of this pedestalled ideal that is her soul mate, playing and replaying scenarios in there heads of how things will be. This is a role that no person can hope to fill, and Johannah needs to recognize that nobody's perfect, and that relationships don't magically fall into place - they take compromise, understanding and effort. Johannah being a Prospecting (P) type isn't necessarily in a rush to commit and she's always looking to either establish a new relationship or improve an existing one - she needs to be sure she's found someone compatible. As a relationship takes hold she will show herself to be passionate, a hopeless romantic, while still respecting her partner's independence. As a big sister she's warm, loving and supportive, and she takes immeasurable joy in the wide-eyed wonder if her younger sisters as they explore, learn, and grow. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Ability Learning' **'Power Replication' *'Adaptive Magic (Via Syakugan)' **'Intuitive Magic' ***'Absorption/Scanning' ****'Assimilative Evolution' ****'Power Augmentation' ***'Mode Switching' ****'Power Opposition' ***'Spell Creation' ****'Spell Mixture' *'Adaptive Energy (Via Syakugan)' **'Absolute Energy Absorption' **'Alternate Energy Conduction' **'Energized Body' **'Energy Detection' ***'Aura Detection' ***'Emotion Detection' **'Maximum Quintessential Control' ***'Quintessence Force' **'Scanning' Chemist Master Powers * Acidic Poison Manipulation **'Acid Manipulation' **'Poison Manipulation' *'Amalgamation' **'Fusionism' *'Chemical Breath' *'Chemical Generation' *'Chemical Reaction Manipulation' **'Body Chemistry Manipulation' **'Chemical Absorption' **'Chemical Mutation' ***'Genetic Manipulation' **'Elemental Manipulation' ***'Elemental Recomposition' ***'Elemental Transmutation' **'Matter State Manipulation' ***'Matter State Shift' **'Matter Transmutation' **'Property Manipulation' ***'Property Conglomeration' ***'Transmogrification' **'Self-Atomic Manipulation' ***'Self-Molecular Manipulation' ****'Evolution' *'Disease Manipulation' **'Pathogen Manipulation' **'Prion Manipulation' *'Disintegration/Disassembly' *'Gas Manipulation' **'Micro-Oxygen Manipulation' *'Hormone Manipulation' **'Pheromone Manipulation' *'Liquid Manipulation' **'Viscosity Manipulation' *'Medicine Manipulation' **'Drug Usage' **'Drug Immunity' *'Periodic Table Powers' *'Physical Change Manipulation' *'Powder Manipulation' *'Plasma Manipulation' **'Charged Particles Manipulation' ***'Electricity Manipulation' **'Explosion Manipulation' **'Nuclear Manipulation' **'Temperature Manipulation' *'Solid Manipulation' **'Ductility Manipulation' Evolved Human Powers *'Shadow Magic' **'Banishment' **'Dark Aura Manipulation' **'Dark Chi Manipulation' **'Dark Form' **'Darkness Attacks' **'Darkness Manipulation' **'Esoteric Darkness Manipulation' **'Negative Energy Manifestation' **'Spell Casting' **'Summoning' *'Light Magic ' **'Banishment' **'Esoteric Light Manipulation' **'Health Manipulation' **'Illusion-Casting' **'Light Attacks' **'Light Form' **'Light Manipulation' **'Peace Inducement' **'Spell Casting' **'Summoning' *'Light-Darkness Manipulation ' **'Darkness Manipulation' ***'Darkness Attacks' **'Light Manipulation' ***'Light Attacks' **'Light-Darkness Attacks' Relationships Family Jim Bob Duggar Dad Michelle Duggar Mom Josh Duggar Brother Jana Marie Duggar Sister John-David Duggar Brother Jill Michelle Dillard Sister Jessa Lauren Seewald Sister Jinger Nicole Duggar Sister Joseph Duggar Brother Josiah Duggar Brother Joy-Anna Duggar Sister Jedidiah Duggar Brother Jeremiah Duggar Brother Jason Duggar Brother James Duggar Brother Justin Duggar Brother Jackson Duggar Brother Jennifer Duggar Sister Jordyn-Grace Duggar Sister Josie Duggar Sister Romances Friends Keung Sakurai Family Friend a close family friend]] Keung is a family friend of The Duggar Family Keung and Johannah have a close bond. Whenever Johannah needs help on things like boots or life in general Keung is usually the first one she turns to. Johannah and some of the younger Duggar kids like to stay at the Sakurai House overnight and are planning to stay at the Sakurai's house for the duration of the summer. However she had yet to ask her parents if this is okay. Johannah enjoys it when Keung picks her up from school and takes her home seeing as Johannah attends Watts Elementary School where Keung works is an easy setup. Luli Sakurai Family Friend/BFF Johannah's best friend forever]] Luli her bff the two of them are always together. Johannah and Luli are best friends forever and the duo do everything together. They do there homework together, they get in trouble together etc. Every time you look you can see Hannah and LuLu together there classmates have voted them the most annoying duo in the school. The name doesn't bother them because they enjoy being together on a regular basis. The both of them have even said that they'd do anything for each other that's how close they are. Enemies Lucia Fitzgerald Arch-Enemy/Mean Girl an enemy of Hannah's]] Lucia is an enemy of Johannah's. Lucia may look nice and sweet, which she is but don't get on her bad side. Unfortunately for Hannah she had already gotten on Lucia's bad side. Upon hearing about Johannah's brother Josh's scandals she immediately hated Hannah. She showed this by taking her friends from her and making sure nobody talked to Johannah. Hannah had gotten into multiple fights with the girl. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Everson Family Category:Evolved Humans Category:Chemist Master